A Christmas Kiss: Austin and Ally Edition!
by Samiha Horan
Summary: First story! Summary inside!
1. Girls Day Out and Elevator Kisses

**Hiiiii…. {Since you can't hear me imagine Cat Valentine}! Ok so this is my first story and its an Auslly remake of the ion tv movie called A Christmas Kiss. Ally Dawson is an 18 year old songwriter intern and "butler" to 19 year old mega music producer Cassidy Cowell. What happens when she and her boss's boyfriend, 18 year old ****_Austin Moon_**** {who Cassidy wants as her future husband} share a passionate kiss in a broken elevator (it was in the movie!)? Crappy summary but its my first story! Please read it! And yes i am fully aware that Simon Cowell isn't married and doesn't have children. OOC but its still good!**

**And here's the stupid disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally bcuz if I did, then Auslly would've happened by Club owners and Quincineras ;)**

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

"OMG, TRISH! Go away! I don't want a girls' night out!

I have to finish _her royal majesty's _soundtrack editing and go to her house to water the damn plants and lock the windows! That takes like 10 hours! And its already noon, I'd like to wake up _early _tomorrow!" Lucky Trish and Jessie (A/N Ally, Trish, and Jessie are roommates) don't get to work till 5:00 at DYLAN'S CANDY BAR **_AND _**M&M World! Best jobs ever!

I wish she and Jessie would just understand that Cassidy's a bitch.

"_But, Allllyyyyy!"_Trish whined_ "you haven't done anything fun since the One Direction MSG gig!" _Oh yeah, the one _fun _thing I got to do. Cassidy got me tickets to the concert since it was my birthday. She only softens up the first 10 days of December for some reason… "_PLEAAAAAAAAAA…." They were going 5 year old on me. Damn it! _"ALL RIGHT, DAMN IT!I'll finish it tomorrow. What are we doing?" I knew I'd regret this.

"Ok first Times Square since we live like 10 minutes from there and have never been" _that __**is **__true… _"then Jessie's taking us to… " McDonald's!" real classy Jess, but okay McDonald's. and finally a spree at Dylan's Candy Bar! Since I actually _like_ this job i asked Dylan and she said everythings on the house!"

"Wow! That sounds soooo fun!" Jessie handed me a black cami, bright blue crop top, black skinnies and my black UGGs. This was gonna be a _looong _day. -_-

**_8 hours later_**

**__**"Ok, i have to admit, you guys cleaned up pretty well." Trish was driving us all home with what i think is about 36 bags of clothes, shoes, accessories, and candy. Honestly? This is the most fun i've had since the One Direction concert. God, i **_really _**need to get out more.

"We know!" they both claimed. I hate how they're always right. Oh well! I looked at my watch. Oh, **shit! **I gotta go water the fuckin plants and lock the windows at Cassidy's house. "Guys i gotta go! i'll get you guys into the loft space and then i have to drive as fast as i can to Cassidy's house to do those stupid chores!"

"Bye, Alls! Don't be late! and don't crash my car!" Trish cried

_**Cassidy's place**_

_****_I took the elevator up to her apartment. I finally found it and damn did this girl have a huge house! I watered like 13 ferns and flowers and closed every single damn window! Like, she lived on the top floor! Who the fuck breaks into the 19th floor?! Whatever. I need this "job" for future references. Working for **the **Cassidy Cowell! It'd look awesome on my resume. Now back in the elevator for the 10 minute ride! yay. Its a good thing its upper Manhattan, the elevator has SEATS! Oh well, since its a long ride might as well check my Facebook and email. junk,junk- *ding!* wow that was shorter than i thought, oh wait its just someone getting in and HELLO! What a fittie! This guy was cute! Blondie, blue eyes, rock/hipster look. Nice. Too bad i'm shy. **_CREAAK BOOM!_**Oh my god! the elevator's falling and i'm in the guy's arms. It was a perfect moment: We were just staring into each other's eyes. Wow, his eyes are cuter than i thought... He's starting to lean in and so am i and OH MY GOD WE'RE KISSING! His lips are so soft and both our lips are moving in perfect motion like a pair of gears(call me geeky). Like we were meant to be together. I pulled away. The doors opened and i had no idea what to do so i just ran to the car and drove away as fast as i could.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! Did you like it? If you guys want to see Ally's outfit and the fittie's (guess who he is!) outfit go to my profile page. and PLEASE REVIEW! btw obviously i don't own One Direction, McDonald's, UGGs, Dylan's Candy Bar, and whatever else sounds familiar in there. Bye! REVIEW! **

~**S****_a_**_mi__**ha **_


	2. Austin's Mystery Girl

Hey guys! i bet you didn't think i'd update this fast right? cuz i have stories that have new chapters like once a month every 3 months! but i have to tell you guys, i'm still in school and the dumbass teachers give mad homework! so updates are not like a usual thing but i'll try to update as fast as i can you know! and i'm just curious are there any fellow Directioners out there? Hmm? and what are your opinions on Haylor? Honestly i prefer Harry as a single man, but i send no hate towards them at all! if Harry's happy, i'm happy! ^.^ any way! onto the story! and a shoutout to cutpop2012 since she's the only one of my real friends who actually bothered to read my story! so SHOUTOUT! XD there is a genuine Louis Tomlinson shoutout. ok now onto the story. :)

Austin's POV

"MOM! Where are my yellow hightops(a/n i don't know what the trainers are actually called)?!" i screamed. i have to wear those! i always wear those when i need to get cheered up. and right now i'm dating a complete bitch! "date her" jimmy said, "she's "nice" jimmy said. so now i've been wearing those everyday.

"I hid those deep deep in the storage unit. those can stink up the stuff in there but not our house!" Rydel said. "I have friends that come over you know!"

Ugh! i am not going in there! i'll settle for red. now i have to go back to Cassidy's flat for my guitar. she treats me like her personal performer. i shall be British just like the hottest girls on earth, Little Mix(a/n i love the band but i'm a girl!boy's perspective). i grabbed my jacket and ran out. if i wanna catch 2 trains and a bus, i better run!

2 Hours later

Ok, i'm here. now its just a ten minute ride up to her actual flat. -_- oh well. classy upper Manhattan, seats in a lift! so i get in and i'm checking my texts. Dez asked if i'd help him find his PET TURTLE?! dafuq?! *ding* wow that was fa- oh someone's just getting in. oh, but she is HOT! and cute and everything else. she has a crop top on with Zayn's tattoo on. what? he is Perrie's boyfriend. I moved closer to her and then i felt the elevator slowing down, and then stopping. *BOOM CRASH* woah! i think we're falling! or is it an earthquake? well whatever it was i didn't care cuz i looked down and the girl was in my arms. i started to lean in and so did she. and like a second later we're fully making out. it felt so right! our lips moved in perfect sync. but then the elevator doors opened. we were back in the lobby. but i didn't care. all i wanted for Christmas was her number! she ran out before i could do anything else! "Wait!" but she was already driving away. why does she seem so familiar? oh well too much makeup to actually figure it out.

and so comes to an end chapter 2. next chapter, Austin meets Ally during "business hours"


	3. Author's Note

Okay so this is not the is one of her two best name is Sole` (Solay).And she wants me to continue the story(I don't know the plot sorry)or delete the me what you think in the bye

~Sole`


End file.
